femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Loomis (Scream 2)
Mrs. Loomis, also known as 'Debbie Salt '(Laurie Metcalf), was the hidden main villainess from the 1997 slasher film/parody Scream 2. Backstory Mrs. Loomis was the mother of Billy Loomis, the hidden main antagonist of the 1996 film Scream. Prior to the events of the first film, Mrs. Loomis had walked out of her son's life after discovering that her husband Hank had cheated on her with Maureen Prescott, who was coincidentally the mother of Billy's girlfriend Sidney (the film series' main protagonist). After learning that her son had been killed by Sidney (after both he and his friend Stu adopted the alias “Ghostface” and then perpetrated a savage killing spree in Woodsboro, California, as revenge for his family being destroyed), Mrs. Loomis herself became vengeful and decided to exact revenge against Sidney by orchestrating another Ghostface killing spree at Windsor College in Ohio. She convinced Mickey Altieri, a psychotic student attending the college, to be the secondary Ghostface in her villainous plot in exchange for him receiving guidance, tuition payments, and the infamy he would gain when the case went to trial. Events of Scream 2 Mrs. Loomis and Mickey started their killing spree by murdering couple Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens during a showing of Stab, the movie that was based off the 1996 Woodsboro killing spree. It is later revealed that their initial goal was to mirror the original killing spree by targeting people with names shared by Billy and Stu’s victims. Mrs. Loomis adopted the alias “Debbie Salt” and posed as a local reporter who was a fan of Gale Weathers (a journalist who was an acquaintance of Sidney’s and had also covered the original massacre) as a means of injecting herself into the situation while hiding in plain sight. While donning the Ghostface costume, she brutally murdered Casey “Cici” Cooper and Randy Meeks, with the latter of the two having survived the original Woodsboro massacre. Mrs. Loomis' villainous reveal came after Mickey had already murdered Sidney's boyfriend Derek Feldman in the school's auditorium with a bullet to the heart, and was also holding Sidney at gunpoint. "Debbie" brought in Gale, who she herself had taken hostage; afterwards, both Mickey and Mrs. Loomis revealed how the latter was not only the mastermind behind the copycat killings, but had also acted as something of a mother figure for the former. After Mickey expressed glee over how infamous he would be during the trial, Mrs. Loomis coldly stated there would be no trial just before she shot Mickey three times, seemingly killing him. As Mickey collapsed, he fired his gun once at Gale, causing her to plunge off the stage. Thinking that she had taken care of “two birds with one stone,” Mrs. Loomis then revealed to Sidney that her motive for the murders was “good, old-fashioned revenge,” believing that since Sidney killed her son, it would be “rational” if she killed her in return. Furthermore, “Debbie” intended on letting Mickey take the fall for all the murders, allowing her to go unpunished for her role in the killings. After Sidney told Mrs. Loomis that she has become no less crazy that her son was prior to his death, the villainess began to rant, calling herself a “good mother” who was “sick to death” of people blaming parents if their children did violent things. Moreover, she expressed her hatred of both Maureen and Sidney, believing them responsible for destroying her family. After Sidney distracted Mrs. Loomis, the former went backstage and locked the door, dropping the stage’s props and also the lightning bars onto the villainess in an attempt to defeat her. After making it seem like that Sidney had succeeded, the crazed spree killer (who had armed herself with a knife) suddenly attacked her, and prepared to slash Sidney’s throat. Before Mrs. Loomis could do so, however, Cotton Weary (the man who Billy and Stu framed for Maureen's murder in 1995) arrived and pointed a gun at the villainess. Mrs. Loomis futilely tried to persuade Cotton to shoot Sidney instead of her so that he could finally “be in the spotlight,” only for Sidney to finally agree to do an interview (alongside Cotton himself) with Diane Sawyer so that he could clear his name for good. He then shot her in the neck, which appeared to kill her and also free Sidney in the process. After Gale revealed herself to have survived, Sidney shot Mrs. Loomis in the forehead in order to make sure that the villainess was truly dead. Trivia * Mrs. Loomis is similar to Pamlea Voorhees, the villainess of the original Friday the 13th; Both are psychotic women who go on brutal killing sprees to avenge the death of their son. One main difference is that Mrs. Loomis had an accomplice in the form of Mickey Altieri, while Pamela worked alone. Committed Murders *Casey "Cici" Cooper - Stabbed twice in back, thrown off balcony *Randy Meeks - Stabbed in chest 4 times, throat slit Attempted Murders *Dwight "Dewey" Riley - Stabbed in back (Survived) *Mickey Altieri - Shot 3 times in shoulder (Survived - later killed by Sidney Prescott and Gale Weathers in self-defense) Gallery Mrs. Loomis as Debbie Salt.jpg|Mrs. Loomis, posing as reporter Debbie Salt Mrs. Loomis gun.jpg|Mrs. Loomis holds Sidney at gunpoint Mrs. Loomis after speech GIF.gif|Mrs. Loomis after her villainous speech Mrs. Loomis attacking Sidney.gif|Mrs. Loomis attacking Sidney with a knife Mrs. Loomis death.jpg|Mrs. Loomis' demise DL_.jpg|Mrs. Loomis shortly after her villainous reveal ml.png Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot